


You Got Me

by Hana (SecretSmile101)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/F, Incest without them knowing!, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSmile101/pseuds/Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the first curse broke, Emma and Mary Margaret grew close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> I set myself a challenge to write a fic for every f/f ship...and this was a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone for some reason. The title is from the song of the same name by the Generationals.

Another day blurred in to another evening and Mary Margaret picked up some groceries on the way home. She made Emma's favorite for dinner again without realizing, not needing to check the recipe any more. She played with her food whilst Emma talked, and when she came to her senses she wondered if anyone had stared at the brickwork so vacantly before.

She washed and dried the dishes in silence.

“Still not feeling great, huh?” Emma asked.

It had only been a few days since The Talk when Emma had confronted her about how it was time to reign in her behaviour and her feelings for David. Finally facing up to the fact that she couldn’t be with him had left her feeling awful, like she was always just about to fall. She gave Emma a sad smile and began putting the dishes away.

Emma drummed her fingers on the table. She never could sit still.

“We need to do something to distract you.” Emma said. “Something exciting. Something new.” The blonde looked around Mary Margaret’s carefully organised apartment with disdain. “Everything about your life is so safe. Doesn’t that bother you? Don’t you ever wanna shake things up a bit?”

She didn’t. She’d liked everything the way it was, despite the fact it had all been a dream. A delusion. David waking from the coma had certainly shaken things up. She’d never felt so hopeful about what could happen in the future…until Katheryn showed up and it became clear he wasn’t going to leave her. She started wondering what he was doing tonight. Did he ever sit at home thinking about her the way she did about him?

“Stop it!” Emma said, pulling her out of her thoughts again.

“I’m trying.” She replied.

“I know.” Emma said. She looked at her sympathetically.

She started folding the dish towels into squares, carefully matching up the corners.

“Right that is it.” Emma said, grabbing her keys. “It’s Friday night and we both clearly need to get out of this apartment.” She snatched a dish towel out of Mary Margaret's hands and threw it behind her.

Mary Margaret felt sad that she hadn’t even realised it was the weekend. Then she felt worse because tomorrow was Saturday so she wouldn’t even be able wait for David in Granny’s tomorrow morning. Then she realised she couldn’t even do that anymore. She held onto the counter for support.

“You’re wishing so hard your making my head hurt.” Emma said as she pushed Mary Margaret out the door. They linked arms as they walked.

“Did you know that because you’re some legendary fairytale character, you’ve gotta complete a quest in order to save the realm?” Emma said.

“Oh.” Mary Margaret replied, playing along. “And what would this mysterious quest entail?”

“Three things.” Emma said, clearly making it as she was going along. “Something you used to enjoy but stopped doing, something you’ve always wanted to do, and something you never thought you would.”

“And how does that save Storybrooke?” she teased. Emma playfully swatted her arm.

“Right. Well, I suppose number one will be quite easy.” she said. “I can’t even remember the last time I went out drinking.” She could have one or two glasses of wine before going home, she thought.

But Emma bought shots. Three each. And Mary Margaret thought about how much she enjoyed the feeling of what it was like to have someone who was always there for you. She’d never really had a best friend before.

“So what are we gonna do for your second challenge?” Emma asked, downing her first shot.

Mary Margaret was about to say she had no idea when she saw Kathryn walk into the bar with Regina and another woman she didn’t recognise. Her smile vanished, along with her nearest drink.

“Enemy sighting?” Emma asked before knocking back her second.

“It appears that evil has landed.” Mary Margaret replied, tipping the contents of another glass down her throat.

“We’d better make a run for it before they see us.” Emma said. She picked up the remaining shot glasses before slowly sliding under the table with her roommate.

“I hope Kathryn drove here.” Mary Margaret said, taking her third shot glass off Emma whilst peering through a gap in the chairs.

“Why?”

“So we can let her tyres down.”

Emma’s head whipped round in shock. She looked at Mary Margaret with her mouth open.

“They’re ordering.” Mary Margaret said. “I’ll tell you when it’s safe to go.” They clinked their shot glasses together and downed their last drinks. “Quick, run!”

They stayed low and held hands whilst hurrying out of the bar, laughing at their childishness.

“Oh look, her car’s over there.” Mary Margaret ran across the road.

“Hey, wait. You can’t break the law in front of me.” Emma said. “I’m the sheriff!”

“But you’re not on duty.”

“That’s not how it works!”

“Well we’re less likely to get caught if you would just hurry up and help me.” Mary Margaret hissed.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Emma said as she fumbled around with the valve cap on one of the tyres.

“Me neither.” Mary Margaret said in disbelief. “This is so not like me.” Emma and her leather jacket had always had a dizzying effect on her.

They managed to finish the job and run off just before a passer-by walked round the corner. Once they were a safe distance away they looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Almost getting caught made everything seem much funnier somehow. Although Mary Margaret’s feelings of guilt meant that her little stunt hadn’t been quite as satisfying as she’d hoped it would be.

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to do that.” she said.

“Well that means there’s just one part of your challenge left then.” Emma replied as they walked back in the direction of their apartment.

“Right something I never thought I’d do…” Mary Margaret confirmed. “You know you could count letting the air out of the-" />

“Nope.” Emma interrupted. “You can’t complete two challenges with the same action. That’s cheating.”

“Says who?”

“I do.”

“Well I can’t think of anything!” she protested.

They opened a bottle of wine when they got home and drank it all whilst sitting on her bed and swapping stories of terrible first dates, bad sex, and exes they were glad they’d gotten rid of. It felt nice to have someone to confide in.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Mary Margaret confessed as they reached the bottom of the bottle.

Emma put a hand on her arm. “You don’t have to be.”

Mary Margaret smiled in gratitude and climbed off the bed. She picked up her nightware and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get changed. She thought of Emma, and how people like her always made you feel better by just being around them. She hadn’t realised that she didn’t really have anyone she could lean on until Emma had come to town.

Emma was lying on her back on top of the covers wiggling one of her feet from side to side when Mary Margaret returned. She switched off all but one of the lights unable to face complete darkness tonight. She lay down on her side facing her roommate.

Mary Margaret wondered what it would be like to press her lips against Emma’s. To run her hands along the soft fabric of her see-through sweater and feel the curves of her body beneath.

“Hey.” Mary Margaret said, brushing her fingertips along Emma’s forearm. Emma turned to look at her with a curious expression on her face. Mary Margaret leaned closer until their lips were touching. She sighed. She may be in love with someone she couldn’t have but that didn’t stop Emma from being so beautiful. She ran her hand along Emma’s side, and tangled her fingers in her hair when Emma kissed her back.

Emma raised an eyebrow when they parted.

“That was ok, wasn’t it?” Mary Margaret asked, referring to whether it was alright to kiss her.

“Well I’ve had better.” Emma teased.

“Hey!” Mary Margaret playfully swatted Emma’s arm this time.

“Do you think there’s someone out there for everyone?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Honestly”, Emma replied. “I don’t know.”

“Have you ever met anyone you thought was The One?”

“Yeah.” Emma replied sadly.

“Henry’s father.” Mary Margaret guessed.

“Yeah.”

Mary Margaret tucked her hands under the side of her head and watched Emma take off her sweater and then her bra from under her tank top without getting up. She shuffled out of her jeans.

“You better not have kissed me just because you’re feeling sad about David.” Emma said whilst getting under the covers. She sounded like she was only half joking.

Mary Margaret smiled. “No, I just felt like kissing you.”

“Well I guess that’s your third thing completed then.”

“No.” Mary Margaret said, letting the meaning of her answer sink in. She closed her eyes and they lay in silence for a while. She felt Emma brush her fingertips against her forearm and the world didn’t seem quite so dark anymore. “Thank you for this evening.”

“Night Mary Margaret.”

“Good night Emma.”

And they slept.


End file.
